Unaligned Vagabond In-Game Timeline
(Note that due to the nature of the unaligned Vagabonds, specific plots mostly concern the participating characters.) CHAPTER 1 A party of unaligned Vagabonds comes under threat from the Cultists during the Night of the Bloodletting, and before the night is done, one of their number has been sacrificed to their ungod. All unaligned Vagabonds are affected by the drastic actions of the Vindicators, as in the months following the Crucible attack, Eithne becomes extremely hostile to them - it has never been safe, but now it spells death or slavery, even to previously welcomed parties. War Forged and Serora, too, have vowed to increase their efforts to capture Vagabonds. The world is becoming more dangerous for your kind. CHAPTER 2 Vagabonds might usually be loners, but there is safety in numbers. The troop that got hunted by cultists in the winter holds together, and comes under attack by some unusually aggressive Ursa Major. They manage to escape, but the strange behavior of the bears remains a mystery. In Eithne, captured Vagabonds now face burning as the Aodhians try to destroy the Vindicators at the root of their slave problem. In Sedo, Vagabonds are being captured and loaded up for shipment to Aodh - some resist and attack the Serorans, with whom they had previously been on good terms. Some time after this, Serora breaks their trade agreement with Aodh, making Sedo safe for Vagabonds once again - but some sore feelings, unsurprisingly, remain. CHAPTER 3 Some unaligned Vagabonds find themselves targets of the Vindicator’s recruitment, and a few end up offering their assistance. In the wilds of Hireath, a group of Vagabonds find a kirin, a creature thought long extinct. Soon enough, similar reports are carried on tongues of many who travel the vast land of Hireath By the end of the summer, every last unaligned Vagabond in Eithne has either been chased off, killed or enslaved. CHAPTER 4 A band of Vagabonds decide to spend the night at an inn in the Vastlands, where something strange is afoot. They are made to solve a riddle, and upon its resolution, they woke - far apart, with the nasty feeling that they had just done something that could never be undone. CHAPTER 5 It is winter again - an unsafe time to be a Vagabond, the target of Cultist attacks. This year is no different, as some unlucky Vagabonds find themselves hunted through the night, and brought before the Cult’s new Channeler as offerings. Somewhere in Sirith’s Vastlands, a group holds together for safety. They found a strange cavern, one which seemed concerningly alive, with a disembodied voice offering them safety - which they found, their wounds curiously healed and supply pouches full. Something strange lurks here, something that promises answers. In the Seroran settlement in Breim, a group of thieves assaults the assembled Seroran and Breimen, stealing their supply of shards. Betrayal among the thieving band is nothing new, but still angers the other thieves, who all leave the scene in a hurry. Hedgewitches, sensing something is afoot, gather together for a New Moon Council, where they question a crystal pool on the strange occurrences. It offers up a name: Digend, the god of chaos. The visions offered by the pool only create more questions, and the somewhat unnerved witches agree to reinstate the New Moon Council. DIGEND RISES Between chapters 5 and 6, Digend attains a physical body. Although still weak, she now has a real body, and real power. At this time, Digend resides in The Pit, the same cave Vagabonds visited in chapter 5, and can be reached out in prayer while there. CHAPTER 6 The annual Wordsmith Gathering brings an unusual concentration of Vagabonds into Sirith, to a place near the Breimen city of the Point. It’s an opportunity for Bards to share stories, but also a week-long celebration for the travelers of Hireath. The crowd is filled with faces new and old. A change in weather drew the celebratory crowd to investigate the actions of the witches… For nearby, the Hedgewitches had gathered around a bonfire, investigating new magic, a new god, trying to draw them out. Sacrifices were made, from sentimental to blood, and the bonfire erupted into a great Tower of Bone. As the forest around them ossified, the new god spoke to them, and granted them, and all Vagabonds in the area, a vision of her birth: how they, the Vagabonds, had wished her into existence following the God’s War. Tell my story, she asks. Tell my story and I will protect you. CHAPTER 7 A group of Vagabonds, witnesses to the Tower of Bone, feel a strange calling, and find themselves gathered at an inn in the Vastlands. Among them are two cultists, and soon enough, their Ascendant speaks. Empowered by Digend herself, he summons them to her aid, to join the ranks of Digend’s faithful, and take on her blessing and her mission: to travel Hireath as Missionaries, seeking to unite the downtrodden of Hireath behind her banner. Near the Point, rangers and their charges meet a band of curious vagabonds, and together they travel to the mysterious Tower of Bone. Their journey is impeded by strange phenomena, but finally they make their way there, and awaken something within the tower - a great storm. Coming face to face with Digend herself, they receive her thanks before she departs, following the storm north. On the northern edge of Sirith, near Skytop forest, a group of very lost travelers is swept up in the storm released from the Tower. The storm offers them visions of what was and what could be, and riddles - when they find passage through it, they discover Asylon, Digend’s city, protected by the storm and her. Although most of them reject Digend’s offer of protection, memory of Asylon endures. Many other wandering souls across Hireath feel themselves be pulled towards Asylon, where they either accept Digend’s offer, or reject her. Whatever it might be, the word of Asylon spreads quickly - as does word of its protector, the ungod. CHAPTER 8 The autumn brings another stream of Digend sightings as various groups of Vagabonds witness the young god’s machinations. In Onea, a party is led astray and brought to bear witness to the misdeeds of the old gods, as well as the rise of another tower. In Sedo, discord gives birth to yet another tower. The end of the conflict in Sedo has made the area safe for unaligned Vagabonds to travel once more. Category:Timeline Category:Vagabonds